


L'attente

by Tooran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Murder, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Dans la chambre aux tournesols, deux cœurs battaient. Et puis l'attente a commencé.





	L'attente

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement publié sur fanfiction.net le 28 juillet 2015.

_Dans la chambre aux tournesols, deux cœurs battaient._

Lui, dormant, paisible.

Elle, penchée sur lui, le contemplant.

Elle l'a regardé pendant des heures, comme elle le fait chaque soir, sans qu'il ne s'en doute.

Silencieuse, elle a attendu.

Attendu qu'il se mette à gémir dans son sommeil. Attendu que ses sourcils se froncent, que son corps se crispe. Attendu que son souffle disparaisse. Attendu que son corps se relâche. Attendu que sa vie s'en aille.

Elle a attendu.

_Dans la chambre aux tournesols, un cœur bat._

Elle embrasse tendrement les lèvres encore chaudes, elle caresse le doux visage qui ne s'animera plus.

Elle prend sur la table de nuit la bouteille dont le contenu a été versé plus tôt dans la nourriture de son amour. Sans trembler, sans hésiter, elle avale ce qui reste.

« Ensemble à jamais, grand frère. »

Unis par-delà la vie, pour l'éternité.

Elle embrasse à nouveau la bouche tant désirée, puis s'allonge contre le corps de l'être aimé, savourant le contact de sa peau si douce, humant son odeur de neige fraîchement tombée. Elle a enfin gagné sa place, blottie contre lui, contre son amour.

Ses paupières se baissent sur le regard bleu foncé que l'on dit si effrayant. Sa bouche forme un tendre sourire, bien loin du rictus tordu que chacun lui connaît.

Paisible, heureuse.

Elle attend.

_Bientôt, dans la chambre aux tournesols, aucun cœur ne battra plus._


End file.
